onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhavkin
Welcome Rhavkin 13:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, please stop removing content and deleting text from Wake up! without a good reason. Thank You. Also, what do you mean by pictures and what spanish page? 09:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Final Image Guidelines Warning Hi there! I know you're trying to help the wiki, but you need to read the other messages on your talk and read the Image Guidelines, or else you could face a ban for uploading images incorrectly. Feel free to ask me or other users questions, though the Guidelines Reminder that's been posted already on your talk page points out what you've been doing wrong on your uploads. Don't forget it links you to the FAQ which can tell you all the steps you need to upload images correctly! Thanks. 14:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Please read the One Piece Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Image Guidelines. The image you keep uploading has a watermark from mangapanda which is not allowed, in addition to being unsourced, and having no categories. If you upload it again without trying to talk about correcting these problems, I will have to give you short ban. 14:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Images You really need to put your source (say Chapter 805 for images from Chapter 805) and categories for the images you upload, or else they'll be deleted. 21:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Chinese "Raws" You uploaded a Chinese-text chapter cover. We usually add the images by Monday, where the actual raws come out. Chinese scans are not raws. Image Categories Hey Rhavkin, when you upload an image, be sure to use categories that are meant for images (any subcategory of Category:Images). On the portraits you uploaded today, you used "Mink Tribe", "Royalty", "Male Characters", etc, all of which are categories for articles only, not images. The proper categories for the images you uploaded are "Chapter Images" (one category always refers to the source of the image) and "Portraits" (another denotes the use of the image). Also, be sure to not artificially zoom in on images, as that can cause pixelation and other distortions of the image. Just watch out for these kinds of things in the future. Thanks! 16:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Beasts Pirates It's not "Hundred Beasts Pirates", just "Beasts Pirates", read here to find out why. Don't go creating a whole new page like that. 18:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The talk is not over yet, don't go jumping the gun. And sign your posts. 19:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Don't add content from the new chapter before it's released in English 13:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Stop Already The discussion has to end and the original version stays on the article until the discussion ends. SeaTerror (talk) 18:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 815 You realize we have talk pages, right? 12:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Grammar Hey, I've noticed that many of the edits you make do not have proper grammar in them, you might want to take a look at this so we don't have to fix your edits all the time. 01:53, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Chapter reference Chapter 640 cover page for your reference.-Adv193 (talk) 19:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Nantuckanet What exactly were you doing, moving a page but then copying its information into the original name as well? Anyways, you shouldn't move the page until after the discussion is over. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hey. Do you know how to edit Chapter infobox? If so, can you help me with my suggestion on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Getting_Rid_of_Character_Table_Numbers 14:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Banned Hey Rhavkin. It seems like you've been logging off and posting as an IP ( ) to support yourself in discussions for a while now. Yeah, we figured it out. Posting in all the same discussions, always in agreement... it was pretty clear once we looked at your edits. The IP getting autoblocked when I blocked your account is final confirmation. And don't try to claim you've done it by accident when you've clearly acted as separate people, even asking yourself for help recently (lol). So yeah, you have been banned for a week and will be banned again if you try to do this in the future. That is all. 22:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) You can still edit your talk page. Anyway, I might've bought your cliched excuse had the IP actually acted differently from you, but as it is the IP always posts in the same discussions to support the account and vice versa. And while we're at it, you brought up your grammar/spelling problems - guess what IP has as well? You also had the IP ask the account for help in the section above despite supposedly living the same household. Seems prettu clear you were trying to mislead us into thinking there was no connection between the two, and only came up with this "we live together" explanation once you were exposed. The ban is not getting lifted. 10:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rhavkin, first of all I want to say that you can continue to comment here on your own talk page instead of a cafe, might be easier for you. I will reply in Kage's sake since he is away on workdays until his military training finishes. I understand your frustration if the truth you are telling is considered a lie by others, but you need to understand we have no idea whether you're telling the truth or not (we've had alot of traumatic experiences with people using multiple accounts...), and I really appreciate the fact that you will sit out your ban. But of course, every situation has its own solution, and I'm willing to help you (guys). Starting with asking the AWC to create its own accounts is a major step, since it helps us keep them divided from eachother. Afterwards, we need to see if the accounts do not indeed have the same owner, so I suggest you join our chat together with your housemates, with one of the admins online, and then you can easily prove you're different entities. If you have other suggestions, please let me know here. If it's not possible to do this, then I am afraid the guidelines will force us to make further measures. I am not entirely sure what the other admins think, but this is the resolution I present you, that I will support myself. Sincerely, 17:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello again Rhavkin, I'm here to tell you your ban has been lifted, as JSD and I thought that three days would have been enough. You and Barto mafia are free to edit again. We agreed that the situation is simply a tricky one, especially in the sense of banning one for it, and that four days of being banned wouldn't matter much. Have a good day. Sincerely, 17:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC) If it doesn't work, please let us know. Since we banned your IP as well, things might have been screwed up. 17:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) New Done. Barto mafia family (talk) 08:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Gild Tesoro Just so you know, his last name is Gild and his first name is Tesoro. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Image Categories Image categories go by Category:Chapter Images, not Category:Manga Images. Also, we don't need things like Category:Male Characters and Category:New World Locations on them. 01:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Images You've been warned plenty of times, and you're continuing to ignore the IGR, so this is the consequence. 13:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC)